Life Goes On
by theaceofgrace
Summary: PLEASE READ! Rose is the strigoi slayer, but is not Dhampir, Moroi, or human. Full summary inside. I couldnt think of a title, so it will probably change later on. PLEASE PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is one of my first FanFic's so please bare with me! [:**

**First of all, These characters are not mine, they are RICHELLE MEAD's.**

**Second, I would like to thank Zmeyette, for inspiring me. "the slayer" nickname and Sensei Ying is also her characters from her story, so I suppose I should put a disclaimer on that as well!**

**Thirdly, PLEASE REVIEW. If you have ever written a story, you will know that the reviews are what keep ya going!**

**Lots o' Love**

**-Grace**

Summary:

Rosemarie Hathaway isn't Human. She's not a Dhampir. She's not even a Moroi, or a Strigoi. She's Fierce, dangerous, controls all 4 elements, and is taught by Sensei Ying. When Sensei Ying gets assigned, Rose must go to St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana, but then the Gorgeous Dimitri Belikov comes into her life. Can Rose, the tough Strigoi-Killing slayer, handle a normal life?

**Sorry guys! This is just the summary, but I will be updating very soon!! Please please REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2 Sensei's mysterious trip

**Hey!! So here goes the first chapter!! I will soon be updating more chapters, but please review!! Heres a few important things:**

**-These characters are not mine (tear) but Michelle Read's**

**-Sensei Ying is Zmeyette's Character**

**-Also, THANK YOU zmeyette for inspiring me!**

**-I really would like reviews, so please, alteast tell me if you like it or not!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Grace**

I dreamt I was in a meadow. Complete with green, lush grass, wildflowers, and a river nearby. As a layed there looking up at the cloudless sky, listening to the rivers harmonious river sound and the gentle breeze, I couldn't help but try to remember the last time I felt this relaxed. When Sensei and I meditate I feel relaxed, but in a different way. I feel like I am nowhere in the vast space of nothing, but in these dream I was someone. Taking up space somewhere and being part of the world felt great. It felt great to just be normal. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm me. I was so calm and in total bliss….

"Rosemarie," I heard Sensei, the famous Sensei Ying (or famous in the guardians world that is), call from downstairs, "it's nearly half-past six. If I am up there and you aren't awake…." He warned. He didn't call very loud, but he knew I would hear him.

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, but when I heard the graceful footsteps climbing the stairs, I groaned again but decided not to push it.

I got out of bed as he walked into my room.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said as I stretched my arms and shook out my shoulders.

"A girl DOES need SOME sleep, you know." I said snarkily, **(is that even a word? lol) **Sensei Ying eyed me with his affection glowing in his eyes.

You would think he was short, bald, and had his eyes half-closed all the time, but he was actually rather tall, had thick graying hair and was alert. Sensei never married or had children. He was a close friend, a brother even, to my mom, Janine Hathaway. When she died 12 years ago, he took me in without the slightest hesitation.

I am now 17 years old, and he trained me ever since I was 5 years old. He not only trained me, but he loved me like his own daughter and supported me in everything. My name is Rose Hathaway. I am not a normal Dhampir, I am not even a dhampir. I'm not a human, Moroi, or Strigoi, but I have traits of all of the above.

What makes me different is not only that I am the only creature like this, but I weld all 4 elements including strong compulsion. I am fast, faster than normal Dhampirs, I am fairly tall, I am incredibly strong, and the stares men give me would mean I am pretty hot.

Whenever I go out in public, I wear glasses. My eyes shift to my mood I am in, but when I am just normal or very mildly feeling something, the stay deep brown with gold flecks. My hair is dark, dark brown, slightly wavy, and thick. I suppose it would be nice to just be a normal teenager, but I really love my life….

"Rosemarie, you should not be out that late, it puts your training off. We have discussed this many times about you being out _no late than midnight_." He added with extra emphasis on the last part.

"I am sorry, Sensei. I got caught up, it was 5 against me and…"

"It is time to train, Rosemarie. I am sure you will do better next time." He said in his matter-of-fact voice.

It was a typical training morning. We started off stretching. Next, Sensei told me to go for a short 7 mile run around the neighborhood. When I came back, we did offense-defense combat practice. After that, I weight lifted for a while, and finished off with a cool off jog.

"I am going to take a shower, Sensei." I said as I walked through the small kitchen.

"And then we're going in town." He said as if he finished my sentence for me, while I stopped in the door way and turned around.

"In to town? What for?" I asked, truly shocked. Sensei goes into town for only a few things: tea (the man loves the stuff), silk, incense, or other necessities, but never without a reason.

"That, you shall find out." He said in his I-know-something-and-you-don't-because-I'm-the-Sensei-mysterious voice.

I continued up to my room wondering why on earth did Sensei need to go to town, but then just decided I will find out soon enough.

**GASP! Why DOES Sensei need to go to Town?? You shall find out….**

**Thank you all who left a review, you truly did inspire me!**

**Rose will be going to St. Vlad's fairly soon, so bare with me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I have my ideas and everything all planned out, but I wont be updating until I get atleast 10 reviews!!**

**So do you love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Or if you have any ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
xoxoxo-**

**Grace**


	3. Chapter 3: The Engraved Stake

**Hey everyone! I am going to say it now: you are lucky. I said that I wouldn't post until I got 10 new reviews, and I did not. [ :'( ] The only reason I am is cause I wont be on the computer until MONDAY!! I know, I know, a LOOOOONG time, but I have things to do on those days! I will be writing it in my notebook, but won't be actually updating until Monday or Tuesday. Here are a few things I would like to address:**

**-Richelle Mead owns these characters except for Qin and Sensei Ying**

**-Thank you Zmeyette for several reasons:**

**She brought to my attention that I misspelled Richelle Mead. I accidentally put "Michelle Read" because if any of you live in the US, Michelle and Read are popular names, and it was an instinct, you could say**

**Thanks, Zmeyette, for inspiring me! I read her story (drop dead gorgeous) and got the idea to write this one**

**For supporting me and helping me!**

**-Sensei Ying is Zmeyette's Character**

**-NOTE: I will NOT be updating until I get 10 NEW REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. Sorry, but please, please, please, REVIEW!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xoxoxoxo-**

**Grace**

_Aha_! I thought to myself as I grabbed a shirt out of my Closet. It was a green tube top. I found my dark jeans and my leather cropped jacket and laid those on my bed as well. I went to go get my favorite necklace, the one I always wore. It was small, silver, and it was a key with the words "偉大さは内から来ている" (**ha-ha, don't you just love ?) **which means "greatness comes within". Sensei had given it to me when I was little and said "Strength comes from greatness, which you will find, little one." He had also said that my mother wanted me to have it.

I went back to my bed and slipped on my clothing. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror, and decided to wear my hair in a ponytail. I put my plain black Vans on and headed downstairs.

"Okay, I am ready to go." I said

"We will depart, then." Sensei said. He was wearing navy blue pants and a while and blue pen striped shirt with a leather jacket.

The Drive was about 30 minutes long and not much was spoken in this time. We arrived in the heart of the town. First we went to the Market place.

"ah, so fresh." Sensei said as he held a fresh spearmint leaf to his nose. Sensei's favorite beverage was herbal tea with a leaf of spearmint in it.

"Rosemarie, identify this herb." Sensei said in his I-know-but-this-is-a-test-voice. The plant was potent, but still sweet.

"Chives." I stated, feeling confident.

"Correct you are." **(Ha-ha, I feel like I am writing Yoda's lines in Star wars….:D)  
**"Do you know what goes with Chives in my stew?" but before I could answer, he said, "Rosemarie."

I didn't know what any of this had to do with anything; maybe the old man was just going crazy. We didn't buy anything at the market place.

We were walking south on Huangdi Street **(sorry for these notes, but its pronounced: who-wan-dee) **when Sensei broke the silence.

"Rosemarie," he said slowing down a tad, "the time has come for you to know." The look on my face must have looked very confused, because he continued on talking, "Queen Tatiana has specifically asked me to be guardian for her great-great-neice, Lady Georgiana Ivashkov." She was the Queen Neice, well technically her great-great neice, and was a Royal Moroi.

"So that means I will no longer be able to house you, seeing as though I will be a guardian."

My world went black for half a second, but I knew what this meant. I would have to find a new home, and since I am 17 and haven't graduated, I would probably be sent to school.

"I have made arrangements," he continued, "for you to attend St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana." _All the way in the United States_, I thought to myself.

"When do I…" I started to say When do I leave but Sensei answered for me.

"In 5 days." He said flatly.

"I want to give you something special, something to remember Japan, and me, by. Give me your stake, little one." I gave him it, and then I realized what he just called me. When I was smaller and younger he called me that sometimes. My stake, like any other, looked like a dagger and was a pretty silver platinum color and unbreakable. My stake, at the top of its handle, had one single round topaz, my birthstone, and it sparkled in the light.

We walked a little bit longer to an engraving shop. The worker was tall and lean, and had a little bit of muscle.

Sensei flashed the stake and said "Guardian Ying." The worker nodded and went in the back to go get someone.

"Ah, Sensei Ying. It's a pleasure." A man said as he walked towards us and shook Sensei's hand. This man was short, muscular, and had grey hair. He didn't look different than any other 50 year old Japanese male except from the long jagged feint scar going down the right side of his face.

"This is Rosemarie Hathaway, I presume?" he asked turning his attention to me.

"Indeed it is. I regrettably do not have the time to have a chat, Guardian Qin .**(it's pronounce Chin, by the way) **I would like to drop off the stake that I discussed about with you previously."

"Of course, of course. It shall be ready in approximately 2 hours. Thank you, Guardian Ying."

Sensei and I killed time eating lunch in a little Restaurant and going into a few hole-in-the-wall stores. There was a ring, it was silver, 3 fingered, and had little crystals on it and Sensei got if for me. He didn't usually buy me presents just for the heck of getting presents, but he was would just insist upon buying it.

When the two hours passed by, we decided to go back to the engraving shop. As we walked in, Guardian Qin came out from the back.

"Here you go, Ying, all wrapped up." Guardian Qin looked like he was beaming. Sensei unwrapped it to show it to me. He glimpsed at it, smiled, and handed it to me.

It was so beautiful; I couldn't believe it was mine. The dagger part had this beautiful swirly design with 強い;保存ソウルズ **(be strong; save the souls).** On the handle there was a beautiful, intricate Rose.

As you could probably guess; I was speechless.

**Sorry guys!! I need to go to bed…its really late here. I won't be able to update until atleast Monday, and that's only if I get 10 new reviews FOR THIS CHAPTER. I have the next chapter written, just needs to be typed. Rose will be going to St. Vlad's really soon. Not the next chapter, maybe the one after that!**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Grace**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: not a chapter!

**LGO NOTE: (THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!)**

**Hey guys, it's me, Grace. I was re-reading my story on live preview when I noticed when the first author note says (haha don't you just love. ?) and I originally put Dictionary . c o m. (without the spaces). Seeing as though it was a website, it wouldn't post it. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**REMEMBER I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET ATLEAST TEN REVIEWS FOR MY LATEST CHAPTER!!!**

**xoxo-**

**Grace**


	5. Chapter 3 I will see you again

**Hey everyone!**

**I bet you probably hate me right now for not updating for about a month, but here I am now.**

**I had a lot of stuff to handle, stress, big things and I've also been planning my already cramped summer. I am going to camp for like a week the first week in June, then I am leaving with my friend the last week of June and we are going to Utah until the First week of august. Then I will be home for like 2 days, then I am leaving for California, then I come home and BAM school starts.**

**Pretty crazy, right?**

**Just a few things:**

**I am not Richelle Mean, therefore I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**I need a Beta Reader, so if you are interested, PM me :D**

**Ideas, REVIEWS, and PM ARE appreciated and I will right you back. Even though I don't update often, I am on FanFiction A LOT.**

**Enjoy :D**

"_Perfect! Just enough time,"_ I thought to myself, "_I will pack for a little while then leave for the night, well at least till Midnight"_ I corrected myself.

It was currently Monday, and I was dreading Friday to come. I was leaving early Friday morning, because it was a 2 day trip for here to Montana. I would be arriving Sunday that way I could get situated and unpacked before the Monday school day.

I let my mind wander for about an hour or so while I packed. I didn't think about anything particularly important. Just fantasizing what it will be like at St. Vladimir's Academy.

I decided it was time to get dressed. I pulled out my "ninja suit" as I liked to call it. It was a one piece, tight form fitting, black suit. It had long sleeves and a V-cut neck. I had black gloves on that were tough and helped my fight. I had black boots with the slightest wedge heel (sensei put a tracker in the heel, that way if he needs to, he can locate me) and they went up right under my knee. I had a dark blue belt that held devices and my engraved silver stake. I had a holster around my thigh that held a back-up stake.

I pulled my hair into a high bun and slipped on my eye mask thing. I glanced around my room, opened up my window and jumped down, leaving the safety of the little house to kill the evil creatures of the night.

I decided that the best place to stop a Strigoi and save someone was in the dark alleys where Strigoi tend to feed. I ran to one of the nearest clubs, one that was always crawling with Moroi, which means, unfortunately, so are the Strigoi.

I was walking briskly around the back where a dark alley was and almost immediately my stomach got an overwhelming sense of nausea. I went into my immediate fighting stance and silently crept to the corner, while getting a good grip on my stake.

I pulled the corner and saw two male strigoi drinking from a pretty brunette. The girl looked about 22-23 and was wearing a deep grey, glittery, sleeveless, short dress and heels that were about 5 inches tall. Apparently from the blood still left in her face, they must have just started drinking.

I ran up silently behind the big one and grabbed his shirt. Ripping him away from his prey, I landed a hard kick in the center of his chest that sent him flying into the wall.

I turned my attention to the second strigoi that now stopped drinking. With a smirk, he walked over to me. Getting into my fighting stance, I prepared myself for the fight. The strigoi had about 7 inch height difference, him being taller.

Like a snake, he coiled and threw his punch. Me being the cobra, I easily blocked it. I did a roundhouse kick that hit him square on. He stumbled once, but quickly recovered.

The first strigoi started to charge from behind me. I used his momentum against him, flipping him over my back and him onto the floor. I swooped down and staked him in one fluent movement. Standing up tall, I faced my enemy.

"Oh my, my, my. Who do we have here?" The second strigoi said as he strode around me, looking at me like he was some sort of vulture. I kept up my stance, prepared for his next strike.

"Goodness, you are, if you don't mind me saying, quite attractive." He said as he looked, once again, up and down my body.

I punched his face with a lot of force, because he was not anticipating it.

"And you certainly are feisty." He continued on as if nothing had happened. "I shall enjoy my time with you. I am sure you are more than satisfactory." He said lazily.

Then it hit me. This evil strigoi was planning on capturing me and making me his own little bloodwhore. I snickered at the thought.

"and apparently, you have a sense of humor, seeing as though you are laughing, while I on the other hand, am quite serious." Geez, what a douche.

"I was merely musing about the thought of you actually being serious about capturing. That will happen when Hell freezes over you sick bastard."

With that I punched him again. He blocked it and tried grabbing my wrist. I slipped my wrist out and punched him again. This time, blood started to run down his face.

I did a round house kick hit his jaw. I then swooped and knocked his feet out from under him.

In a blink of an eye he was behind me, restraining me. He leaned in and I felt his breath on my neck.

"You will pay for this. We will see each other again, and you will be mine." He whispered in my ear. He suddenly released me and I spun around. He was no where in sight.

Oh Shit.

**Hey again!**

**Please Review.**

**I will try to update quickly!**

**No more month-before-I-update because I am going to be gone for the majority of the summer.**

**Rose will be going to the Academy in the next couple of chapters!  
xoxo**

**GRACE**


	6. hey everyone

Hey everyone! I hate to do this, but I wont be updating for another month. The reason I haven't updated is because I got a horrible virus on my computer and I had to share one with my sister. Im so sorry! But I wanted to thank all of you who have been waiting and for those who left reviews! I will make it up to you guys somehow!

**Please, if you have ANY ideas or any thing you think I should add into this story, do NOT hesitate! Message me or leave it in a review!**

**-Grace**


	7. IM SOOO SORRY GUYS! its been FoReVeR!

**HEY GUYSSS!**

**Words do NOT describe how sorry I am!**

**Life's been crazy, and feel myself feeling like im stuck in a FanFic! **

**BUT I swear I will post a lot more often! I havent been allowed to go on becase it got a virus on my computer (it was horrible!) so I havent had the time either and to tell you the truth, I forgot about my story until someone recently commented on it.**

**So guys, ive decided to start back up!**

**GASP!**

**I know :]**

**sooo, even though it may be a while till I update again, I just want you to know that this DOES matter to me, and I Will try to be better :D**

**Please, COMMENT.**

**It means WORLDS to me and keeps me super inspired!**

**And ALWAYS say IDEAS! I need help!**

**Love Always,**

**Grace 3**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE again

To all my lovely readers:

THANK YOU! I haven't update in, pretty much forever, but THAT WILL BE CHANGING! My goal is to update ALTEAST once a month (hey, you gotta start somewhere) so this is just a little update to tell ya'll that I will update pretty soon, k? THANKS TO EVERYONE who reads this, reviews, or follows.

-Grace


End file.
